This Old House
by hilandmum
Summary: A short story in the Love series, this comes after Unconditional Love, Gift of Love and Three Amigos in Love
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins one morning about nine and a half years after the end of Three Amigos._

**Chapter 1.**

When I woke that morning, I was alone. But that was not unusual. My wife and my kids knew not to wake me before nine. This day wouldn't be an exception, even if it was an exceptional day. Slowly I swung my legs over the side of the bed and automatically reached for my cane. At seventy-four, I wasn't exactly decrepit, but I was in no hurry, either.

After a trip to the bathroom, and a quick shower, I put on a clean T-shirt and my jeans. I followed the voices to the kitchen. Allison was busy at the cooktop making eggs. She handed me a cup of coffee without taking her eyes off the omelets.

One of the voices I heard was Emily Billings, coming from the videophone, her pretty face animated as she said, "But I thought Ruth wasn't going to be able to come!"

"She arranged to take four days off, and managed to get a flight from Boston," Gretchen replied excitedly. "I can't wait to see her! It's been over a year since she's was home last." Their friend was head obstetrics nurse at a small Massachusetts hospital.

"I know she was a little bit afraid of running into Brandon," Emily said.

"I told her he's in Asia working on the design of a new car," Gretchen related. "Then, of course, she was disappointed that he WOULDN'T be here."

They went on and on, gossiping about their friends, but eventually they both got hungry and took a break. It probably wouldn't last longer than it took them to eat breakfast.

"Alex!" Allie yelled as she dished out our food. "Breakfast!" She'd barely finished calling before he showed up, all six foot six of him.

He sat down at the table just long enough to inhale his food and drink two glasses of milk. "I'm done," he announced. "Can someone give me a ride to Joey's?"

"What's at Joey's?" I asked, looking up from my own plate.

"He's got the new Spot." That was the latest generation of quantum dot communicators.

"Sweet!" I said. I'd looked at them online the other night, thinking that maybe I needed one.

"Sweet?" he asked. "No one says that anymore!"

"So, what DO they say?" Was I that out of touch?

Alex shrugged. "Sharp, or sparkling."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with an eyeroll.

"You know your cousins will be here soon," Allison reminded him. Her sister, brother-in-law and their kids had arrived the day before, bringing her dad with them. We'd seen more of Butch since Cheryl died a few years earlier.

Another face appeared on the screen and another voice said, "Good morning, all!"

All four of us replied, with varying levels of enthusiasm, "Morning, Scott!" There really was little privacy when you had a videophone.

"You're not supposed to see Gretchen today," I added.

"That's tomorrow!" my daughter corrected. "We can see each other as much as we want today. And when did you believe in any superstitions?"

I didn't answer.

"Gretch, I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to Tony," Scott said. "He and Sofia aren't sure now when they'll get here."

"Is something wrong?" Gretchen and her mother held matching looks of apprehension.

"When they got up this morning, the baby was very congested. They've taken her to her pediatrician and they're waiting for the doctor to tell them what to do."

"Didn't you tell them that you have a resident Resident in Peds?" I asked.

It took him just a few seconds to realize I meant his sister. One thing you could say about Scott, he wasn't dumb.

"Not to mention the head of Infectious Diseases and a hematologist," Allison said.

The only non-M.D. in their family was Scott himself, and he now ran our Radiology department, which had expanded beyond X-Ray, MRI, and CAT scan equipment to be one of the most modern and well-equipped in the country. And that included a robotic imaging device that Scott and Tony had patented two years before. Tony's company, located in Connecticut, was manufacturing the devices, along with a couple of others he'd developed himself since then.

"But the rehearsal is this afternoon!" Gretchen said.

"Gretch, if they make it, they make it. If not, we'll have someone stand in for Tony, OK?" Scott tried to reassure her.

"Sure," she agreed.

The doorbell rang and Alex sprang up from his chair. "I'll get it!"

"I'll see you all later," Scott said, and disconnected.

Bonnie, Billy, Kevin, Keith and Butch trooped back in after Alex. We'd seen them all just a few weeks before when we'd traveled to Illinois for Kevin's graduation from Northwestern. He'd be returning there in the fall for graduate school, and his brother would be entering his junior year at the University of Chicago.

"Morning, everyone," Allie said. "Can I get you some breakfast or at least some coffee?" she asked.

"No thanks. We ate at the motel," Bonnie replied. I could have predicted that.

"But I'll take some of your coffee," Butch said. I could have predicted that, too.

Allison poured her father a mug of java, then said "I'm going to check whether Blythe wants anything."

My mother had been staying with us for a few days. Alex had relinquished his room to her, taking the sofa bed in the living room for the duration of her visit. She'd accepted his offer and never said what she thought about the teenage décor. In her mid-nineties, she didn't get around as well anymore, but she seemed excited to be here with us.

"Joey's got the new Spot," Alex told his cousins. "Wanna come with me to see it?" He wouldn't give up until he got someone to take him. I couldn't let on that I wanted to see it too, so I waited for him to beg.

"Is that the one that just came out?" Billy asked. Guess he was interested too.

"What's a Spot?" Butch asked, and his three grandsons filled him in.

"How did Joey get one of those if they're so new?" Gretchen asked. I could see she was beginning to become intrigued with it too.

"His uncle is the manager at an electronics store," Alex explained. "Dad's gonna take me to see it, right Dad?"

Well, it wasn't exactly begging, but I agreed. "I'll take the boys," I offered, trying to make it sound like I was doing them a favor. I don't think anyone bought it.

Chapter 2.

Gretchen turned to her Aunt Bonnie. "I'm taking my grandmother to see the apartment," she said. "Wanna come with us while the guys go to gush over the latest toy?" Obviously, her apartment trumped new electronics for her.

"I'd love to see it!" Bonnie replied just as Allison returned with my mother. She may have been a bit stooped, using a cane like mine, and her hair completely white, but she was still a lovely woman, almost as lovely as my wife and daughter.

"Good morning, everyone," she said. Her voice was still strong, too. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"Aunt Bonnie is coming with us to see the apartment," Gretchen told her.

"I might as well go with the three of you," Allison said. "Are you going with Alex?" she asked her nephews, brother-in-law and father.

"Sure!" Butch said.

"Is Steven going to be there too?" my wife then asked. She knew the three high school boys were still as close as Gretchen and her friends were.

"He has a deadline for his i-strip," Alex reminded her. Although Steven was still in high school, he had a very popular online comic strip, and was also asked occasionally to do political cartoons for the local online newsies.

In the end, while the women drove off to see the apartment, the males of the family all went to see Joey's new toy. I think Allie would have liked Gretchen and Scott to move in with us, but there was room for only one horny couple in the House house.

"You still have this old thing!" Billy exclaimed as we piled into the family bus we'd bought almost fifteen years before.

"Why not? It still runs, gets us where we want to go."

We drove across town to the Samuels' place. Alex, Joey and Steven had remained friends even though they were very different. It was remarkable that Joey, the youngest Brazilian flu patient we'd seen had become a strong and healthy teenager. I knew that the football coach at his high school was interested in recruiting him, just as the basketball coach at Mercer had already talked to Alex, who towered over his two older friends.

Joey looked a lot like his great uncle, with very light blond hair, blue eyes and a pug nose, but I didn't hold it against him. He was a good kid, and smart too. He'd probably be the first one in his family to go to college.

His new device was as interesting as promised. He demonstrated what it could do, and we left, agreeing that we all wanted one.

We drove directly to meet the women and the rest of the wedding party at Sunset Gardens. Sounds like a nursing home, doesn't it? But it's really a new catering facility west of Princeton, acres of gardens with clusters of benches and strategically placed gazebos. There were also a few shelters and enclosed buildings for use in inclement weather.

We were directed to the rose garden. The almost overpowering scent of blooming flowers filled the air. The gazebo there was one of the largest, and the open lawn in front of it was already filled with rows of folding chairs.

Except for Scott's best man, Tony, everyone else was there including Gretchen's maid of honor Emily, her bridesmaids Audra and Elizabeth, and Scott's groomsmen Tommy and Alex. Justin agreed to stand in for Tony so they could go on with the rehearsal.

I'd only given one other bride away, Chase's wife Sully, who'd been one of my Fellows at the time. But I knew the drill.

Our families and the Billings family watched as we were put through our paces. We saw Clair's sister and her husband often, but I hadn't seen Arthur's sister and her crew since Arthur and Cynthia's mother's funeral. They'd be related to my daughter now, but I still didn't have to like them. Thia's daughters were kind of pretty in a cheap and gaudy way, and seemed just as wild as ever. Her husband was an over-the-hill rocker, but he didn't have the credentials of a Jagger or a Clapton to pull it off.

The coordinator had Audra and Tommy walk down the aisle first. Wilson's son was walking better than ever since his doctor replaced the atrophied muscles in his legs with the newest composites of an elastomer, a ceramic and titanium. I'd hoped they could do the same for me, but it had turned out to be impossible. Still, with the most recent targeted pain killers, my leg gave me much less trouble than it had since before the infarction. It also helped to have a wife like mine.

"Hard to imagine that Audra's the same girl you met when you first came here," I told Gretchen as we watched her take her place at the end of the aisle.

"She isn't. She's much more self-confident, friendlier..."

"...and prettier," I finished for her.

Gretchen laughed. "She was always pretty, but she doesn't have that sad waif-like quality any more. And she's always been smart. That's why you hired her, isn't it?"

Audra was my newest Fellow. I had a feeling she'd be as good as some of my best, Allison, Chase and Foreman, Sully, a few others. For someone who had an aversion to hospitals as a kid, and for good reason, she was fascinated with medicine and with solving difficult cases.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

_Thanks everyone who's already made this story a favorite. I'm loving all of the comments I've gotten so far. Hope you enjoy these chapters, too._

**Chapter 3.**

Scott came over to where I stood with Gretchen and together we watched Alex and Elizabeth walk down the aisle next.

"Has Beth heard from her parents?" Scott asked. I knew he wasn't talking to me.

She'd remained in the states when her parents finally returned to England. Her father's two years as a visiting professor at Princeton was extended several times, but after fifteen years they'd recently returned to London.

"They miss her and Gareth of course, but they understand why he wants to finish school here, and why she'd want to stay with Nelson," Gretchen replied.

There'd been some drama a few years before, but Nelson's parents had finally agreed to let him date Beth when they were seniors in high school. Hanxie and Mei realized that it was more important for their son to be happy than to marry a Chinese girl he didn't love. And NingFang, the girl they'd originally had in mind for him, was determined to be the next Pavlova or Tallchief. She'd gotten into the Joffrey Ballet School in New York during her sophomore year at Rutgers, and had never looked back.

Alex glanced at Beth as they neared the gazebo.

"Won't it be funny if she's his English teacher?" Gretchen asked rhetorically. It was something my son had wondered himself. I'm not sure he thought it would be a good thing or a bad thing to have one of his sister's friends as a teacher.

"Isn't it a strong possibility?" Scott asked. "She's one of the three who teach freshman English at Mercer."

They'd reached the coordinator and now it was Justin's turn. But his eyes weren't on the coordinator. Instead, they were locked with Audra's. Unlike Tony, who'd avoided joining his father's business, Justin was happy to become a junior executive on the management team at Appleton Industries. His visionary ideas had already contributed to the continued success of the business by keeping it going in a progressive direction. Still, I never could understand anyone who wanted to work in a boring office.

I was surprised that Emily hadn't come over. Instead, she stood alone, waiting to begin her walk. The coordinator finally called to her to start. She looked at Gretchen and smiled, then took her first steps. Her eyes found Tommy's and the smile broadened. Some day it would be their turn, but right now I thought they were just happy for Gretchen and Scott.

"When Em and I were little we used to talk about having a double wedding when we grew up, but we never imagined we'd be related some day," Gretchen mused.

"You don't think she's upset that we're getting married first, do you?" Scott asked, concerned for his step-sister.

"No! Do you? I mean, she and Tommy are thrilled for us," Gretchen replied. But the coordinator was calling Scott and he had to go without answering.

Gretchen watched him walk down the aisle, a dreamy look on her face. I recognized that look. It was similar to one her mother sometimes got when she looked at me.

When Scott had joined the others, my daughter turned to me. "Ready?"

"Now?"

"For now. For tomorrow. To give me in marriage to Scott."

I faked a shrug. "You don't belong to me, therefore I can't give you away. You belong to yourself, and you decided to marry him," I told her.

"But you're all right with that, aren't you? I mean, you like Scott."

She really sounded like she wanted my approval of her choice. "Would it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I know Mom really likes him. I think you do too, but..."

"But you need me to say it."

"Yes."

I hesitated, then said. "Yes, Gretchen. I like Scott Billings, and I think you made a great choice. But I never doubted you. You're..." I had to swallow. "...you're an amazing woman, Gretchen Rose House."

I was finally beginning to believe that this was happening. We had all known that it was coming one day, but now that day had come. Or would the next day.

**Chapter 4.**

After the rehearsal, Gretchen and I walked the short distance to the nearest enclosed shelter for dinner with the rest of the wedding party and our family and Scott's. It would also be used during the wedding reception for anyone who had an aversion to fresh air.

I let the conversation ebb and flow around me while I ate fried chicken and ribs along with potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls. They were saving the more elegant fare, prime rib, Cornish game hens and salmon, for the wedding reception, but I was perfectly content with whatever they put in front of me.

At one point, Arthur Billings voiced something that I'd been wondering about myself, especially since Gretchen and Scott had made most of the nuptial plans themselves. "I'm surprised that this wedding isn't being held at Games and Grub." Several people laughed.

"Don't think we didn't consider it!" his son replied, and the laughter increased.

"We just liked the idea of getting married outdoors," Gretchen explained, smiling at him. "And this place is soooo beautiful.

That was a cue for the females at the table to begin talking about Gretchen and Scott's new apartment. Alex and his cousins retaliated by describing Joey's new toy. I just kept on eating but I was also reflecting on how I'd come to be here with all of these people.

The next morning when I woke, Allison was still lying next to me. I reached over to slip my hand inside the top of her silky nightshirt. She smiled, but her eyes remained closed. My groping became more persistent. Her eyes fluttered open and her hands began an exploration of their own.

A few strokes, several caresses, and even some squeezes later, we were both ready to shift positions. She shed her nightshirt as I removed my T and shorts, and then the fun really began.

No matter how many times I made love to her, it was always fresh and exciting. And for a couple of old folks (OK, one old man and one middle-aged woman), that was pretty frequently. The world went away and all that mattered was bringing her pleasure, and she did the same for me. We delighting in finding new ways to do that.

Even when we were both satisfied, we continued to hold each other. "Greg," she purred. I automatically rolled my eyes. Whenever she said my name that way, it was usually followed by some sentimental remarks. So I was surprised when she just said, "I love you."

"No! When did that happen?" I feigned surprise and disbelief.

She smirked. "Oh, back in 2003. Or was it 2004?" After a minute of companionable silence she said, "We should get up soon." But she didn't move away. In fact, she snuggled closer.

"You're usually up long before this," I said. "Did you think I needed something special this morning?"

She lifted her head to look at my face. "No, I needed something special this morning."

She'd been so happy for Gretchen, and she adores Scott, so I hadn't even thought about how this was affecting her. I kissed her, and held her close.

Forty-five minutes later we finally made it into the kitchen. Gretchen and my mother were deep in conversation over coffee.

"Hi, sleepyheads," our daughter said with a grin, just as she'd done almost fifteen years before the first night we'd spent together after Allison first left for Albany.

"Where's your brother?" Allie asked her.

"Walking Sadie," was the reply. We'd lost Junior the year before at the ripe old doggie age of fourteen. At first the kids were devastated, and Allison was kinda teary-eyed too. But our old friend Gwen the dog lady had come up with a new puppy, a female this time. Her soulful basset eyes begged us to take her.

Allison began dishing out the breakfast she'd prepared without my noticing, as my mother asked, "When is the hairdresser coming?"

I don't know why, but Allison and Gretchen felt the need to have their hair done, and my mother had decided she liked the idea too. As long as they didn't want someone to style my thinning gray hair (what was left of it), I didn't care.

The hairdresser picked that moment to ring the bell, but Alex had returned from walking the dog and let her in.

"While we're getting our hair and make-up done, and getting into our dresses, why don't you two get dressed?" Allison suggested to me and Alex.

I wasn't thrilled with the thought of putting on the monkey suit instead of my comfy T-shirt and pants, but I knew it would be worth it just to see that gleam that Allison gets in her eyes when she sees me in a tux.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

_We're off again for another trip, this time to our daughter's for __Thanks__giving week. I'll post the rest of this over the up coming weekend, and then begin the next story in the series at the beginning of December._

**Chapter 5.**

Alex and I were helping each other with our bow ties in the living room when Gretchen appeared. Alex's jaw dropped and, I'll admit, I was speechless myself.

"You look..." Alex couldn't come up with the right word. He idolized his 'big' sister, thought she was the smartest, most fun young woman he knew. He'd said more than once that he'd never find a girl as perfect as Gretchen. But he was completely floored by the vision before him.

OK, I'm not an expert on women's fashions, and yes, I've always liked Cuddy's slightly too tight, always revealing clothes, or when Allison dropped her androgynous pants and vests for more feminine clothing, and especially when she shows some skin. That gets my motor revving.

But this was something else. The dress had a halter top and was straight all the way down to Gretchen's ankles where it flared into a kind of mermaid tail. The dress was neither too fussy nor too plain. Some shiny embroidery ran diagonally from under her right arm to just above her left hip, accentuating her curves. Wait! My daughter has curves?

Allison joined us and my gaze shifted to her. And I caught my breath.

"I think your father and brother are at a loss for words," Allie told Gretchen. "Maybe we should take advantage of it." The expected gleam was in her eyes as she looked me over, but she had that smirk on her face that she reserves for the rare times when I'm gob smacked.

Allison's dress was a shade of green that I've always liked on her, almost as much as red. It might not detract from the bride, but she looked better (read hotter) than any mother-of-the-bride I've ever seen!

My mother came out just as the limo arrived to take us to the Gardens. She wore a conservative navy outfit and made it look quite elegant.

"I wish your father was alive to see this day," she told me. She and I both knew that, if he were, the chances that they'd be here at all were no better than fifty-fifty, but I let her have her fantasies.

I sat between my wife and daughter in the limousine. Couldn't keep my eyes from swiveling from one to the other. When we arrived, the women went off to the shelter where Gretchen would wait until the ceremony began.

Alex and I were left to mingle with the early arrivals. The hospital was well-represented, from the Infectious Disease department to Scott's Radiology associates, Clair's lab staff, my newest minions and Gretchen's colleagues in Pediatric Oncology. She always liked Wilson's bald-headed dying kids.

Scott was surrounded by his high school and college buddies. I recognized Jamal, who was now a lawyer, and Neil, who'd become a journalist or whatever they called them now for the same online newsie that sometimes employed Steven.

Tony, Sofia, and their baby had finally arrived the night before. I walked over to talk to them, already bored with some of the other guests. The baby was a pretty little thing.

"How's Selena this morning?" I asked to shock them that I knew her name.

"Much better," Sofia said with a big smile, reminding me where the baby got her looks.

Alex had wandered off to talk to Patrick Chase and his younger sister, Moira. It had been a while since I'd seen Chase and Sully's kids. Their daughter had grown up in that time. She was still only eleven or twelve, but with her father's great hair and blue eyes, and her mother's sparkling personality, I could see that she'd be fighting off the boys before long. Including my son.

"How are you doing?" Wilson's voice cut through my musing.

How was I doing? I dismissed the question as trivial. "Do you realize that the next generation is taking over your hospital?" I asked his wife.

She just smiled.

"That just means that she can leave it in good hands when she retires," Wilson answered for her.

I shook my head. "That'll never happen."

A waiter walked by with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and I snagged a couple or four. I needed my strength for the long walk down the aisle with Gretchen later. He was followed by another waiter with drinks. Perfect.

The place was filling up. More hospital staff, family and friends. Butch headed towards us with Billy, Kevin and Keith, but it looked like Bonnie was going to see the bride. I hadn't talked to them for long before Alex tapped me on the shoulder.

"They want the wedding party so they can begin the procession," he told me.

Wilson, Cuddy, and Allison's family walked off to find good seats. I took a deep breath, and then followed my son.

**Chapter 6.**

Alex and I joined the rest of the wedding party while everyone else found seats. The kids in their finery looked so different from the way they did in the shorts and Ts they'd worn for the rehearsal. Audra and Elizabeth wore matching light blue dresses with thin shoulder straps and an embroidered band across the top. Emily's dress was similar, but in a darker shade of blue.

The procession started with Audra and Tommy. They walked slowly towards the gazebo and when they reached it, they took their indicated positions. Elizabeth and Alex followed. My stomach started feeling funny. Must have been something I ate.

Tony winked at his wife, who sat in an aisle seat with the baby, and began his walk. He hadn't been here for the rehearsal, but he'd watched the others and walked at the same pace.

Once he was in place, Emily started. The gazebo was filling up.

Scott looked at me, then left me alone, walking purposefully down the aisle, a grin on his face. He was almost there when I felt a hand through my arm and looked over at my beautiful daughter. She smiled at me, but I wasn't ready to smile back.

I saw everyone looking at us and knew we were supposed to be doing something. Gretchen indicated that it was time. We began. I could see Scott's face. He was captivated by the sight of his bride, and that made me smile.

I walked Gretchen half-way down the aisle and then Scott came to meet us. I gave her hand a squeeze before I put it in his, then took the seat that Allison had saved for me as our daughter and her groom walked together to the gazebo.

Now the Justice of the Peace could begin the ceremony. "We're gathered together to witness the wedding of Scott and Gretchen. They have elected to write their own vows, so we will begin with those. Scott?"

The bride and groom faced each other. Scott cleared his throat and said, "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways."

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he come up with something better? But then he went on.

"I love your smile. It lights up your face but it also lights up any room you're in.

I love your eyes. They shine with love when they look at me, filling my heart with a comforting warmth.

I love your mind. Sharp and clear-thinking, curious and creative.

But mostly, I love your heart, so full of love and compassion, not just for me, but for everyone you meet.

I love you now and I always will."

Gretchen seemed to choke up, but finally was able to speak herself. "When I look at you I see a handsome man, an intelligent man, a man who cares.

I see the man who comforts me when I'm sad and laughs with me when I'm happy

The man who makes my heart sing.

The man who praises my accomplishments and supports my efforts and encourages me to do ever more.

The man I love, now and forever."

The Justice continued. "Repeat after me. I, Scott Allen Billings."

Scott repeated it.

"Take Gretchen Rose House."

"Take Gretchen Rose House."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"Until death us do part."

"Until death us do part."

He repeated this with Gretchen, and then asked for the rings. Tony pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Scott.

They did the ring thing. You know, 'with this ring I thee wed'?

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you man and wife." And it was over. "You may kiss your bride," he told Scott, who didn't really need an invitation.

As he and Gretchen kissed, the audience cheered. My wife was laughing and crying at the same time. But I knew that, as prepared as I was for this moment, it would take me a while to come to grips with it.


	4. Chapter 7

_So here is the short last chapter of this short story. I thought Gretchen's wedding to Scott deserved it's own story._

_We're __at__ our daughter's for __Thanks__giving week __and won't be home until after the holiday__. I'll post __the__ begin__ning of __the next story in the series, __Everlasting Love,__ at the beginning of December.__It's another long one, about as long as the first, and picks up the tale of the House family and friends five years after this one. _

**Chapter 7.**

Gretchen and Scott led the rest of the wedding party as they retreated up the aisle, but then the newly married couple went off to the shelter alone while we remained outside. We were directed to a dozen or so round tables set with blue cloths and white linen napkins for the reception.

Over the years I'd shared many a table with Arthur and Clair Billings and the Wilson brothers and their wives, but that wasn't going to happen this time. Arthur and Clair sat with us. However, the rest of the table was filled with their families and ours.

I sat between my wife and my mother, definitely my comfort zone. I liked Allison's father, sister and Billy, and Clair's sister Tori and her husband Evan. I still wasn't too sure about Arthur's sister and her husband Boomer.

I just kept my mouth shut except to eat. I'd found out over the years that was a good policy sometimes. Besides, the food was as good as I expected. We started with a crisp green salad and crunchy dinner rolls. I looked around as I ate.

Kevin and Keith sat at a table with young adults their age, including the Chambers girl, Sherry, and Calene's twin sisters. I wondered what Kevin's girlfriend back in Illinois would think about that.

Gretchen and Scott's friends, including Tommy and Emily, Nelson and Elizabeth, Tony and Sofia, and Justin and Audra filled three tables, and Alex and his friends filled another. Steven had brought his girlfriend, a skinny little teenager who Alex had told me was 'sharp and funny and perfect for Steven'.

As a big slab of rare prime rib was placed in front of me, a disc jockey took the small stage behind a slightly larger 'dance floor' consisting of a paved area with a ayer of wooden flooring over it. Before he turned on his equipment, the DJ had an announcement to make.

"It gives me enormous pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott Billings."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood to applaud as Gretchen and Scott came out, hand-in-hand, grinning. Joe Cocker's "You Are So Beautiful" began to play as they reached the dance floor, and they began to dance as everyone watched.

Halfway through the song they pulled apart and walked toward our table where Gretchen held out a hand to Arthur and Scott bowed to Allison before leading her onto the dance floor.

In her heels, Gretchen had matched Scott's height, but she was taller than his father. Still, Arthur looked pleased that she wanted to dance with him.

Scott and my wife moved smoothly together. They smiled at each other. I wondered what they were talking about.

When the song ended, Gretchen and Scott returned their partners to our table, but they weren't done. Now Scott asked his step-mother to dance with him. Once he'd finally accepted her as his father's wife, they'd become very close.

My daughter came over to me. She knew I didn't dance on most occasions, but this wasn't 'most occasions'. I left my cane leaning against the table and limped the short distance with her. I took her in my arms and she rested her cheek against my chest as we heard the first notes of "Our Love Is Here To Stay", an old, sappy song, but easy to dance to. I was distinctly aware of the scent of her shampoo and the beat of her heart. I'd 'danced' with her before, especially when she was younger and just learning. She'd definitely learned and was light on her feet.

She lifted her head to look at me. "How are you doing, Dad?"

"Why is everyone always asking me that?" I countered.

"I guess because we care about you."

I thought about that. I'd expected to feel a sense of loss, a hollowness, but I didn't. It wasn't as if I was numb, unfeeling. I just couldn't put a finger on what I was feeling.

I'd loved this creature in my arms from the moment I saw her lying in that hospital bed, fifteen years before. Even before she opened those blue eyes, so like mine, I knew she was destined to be a part of my life.

As if she read my thoughts, Gretchen said, "You know we'll always be a part of each other's lives."

Maybe that was it. The cliché 'you're not loosing a daughter, you're gaining a son' wasn't so far from the truth.

"You know I love you Dad" she said, smiling up at me, and I nodded.

From the start she'd given me unconditional love. But it went two ways. I loved my beautiful daughter unconditionally and always would.

The End


End file.
